In a wireless communication network, such as a Wi-Fi local area network, several wireless access points may serve a number of client devices within a premises or area. However, due to communication range limitations and/or frequency variations, the wireless access points may be unable to communicate with one another. Accordingly, the wireless access points may be unable to coordinate various wireless communications with the client devices, resulting in delayed communications, radio interference, and other inefficiencies.
These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.